lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AlteOgre/Cópacarnë
This is to show the builds in the faction spawn I made for the Hisildi Avari elves at Dawn of the Ring. All structures shown were created using creative mode. All structures but one tower are part of the river harbour 'Cópacarnë'. The entire situation is described in this blog post on the Hisildi. Welcoming hall, the Alloromar The welcoming hall or 'Alloromar' is the place where new members of the Hisildi faction spawn after they entered the faction portal in the server faction selection hall. It is as copy of the top of the central tower of the (survival build) citadel of Soronmar, Osto Soronmar. The main construction materials are bright galadhrim brick, maple log and planks and some mallorn log. The maple is indigenous in the foothills of the Oroncarnë. DotR Hisildi faction portal overview.png|Portal to the Hisildi realm in the faction selection hall @ Dawn of the Ring DotR Hisildi faction portal Gate.png|One small step for a player ... Faction spawn.png|The sight seen by a new Avari of the Tauráva when he 'poofs' into the Hisildi realm @ DotR Faction spawn building.png|One last look upwards ... how did I get here? Alloromar - view front road to Ost Soronmar.png|View from the east on the Alloromar and Ost Cópacarnë Alloromar - view from front gate of Ost Cópacarnë.png|View from the front gate of Ost Cópacarnë Alloromar in Cópacarnë.png|Overview picture - drawn by an agile scout from atop a nearby tree. The last picture of the above gallery shows the two watchtowers. To the left Tirionuinë, north-east of the harbour, watching over Cópacarnë and to the right in the back Tirionandë, located east-south-east of the Alloromar, watching over Soronmar. Harbour guard fortress, Ost Cópacarnë The fortress guarding the harbour is erected on a small peninsula south of the harbour. After Arta Soronmar this is the most relevant military building of Soronyondë. A full regiment is stationed here to guard Cópacarnë. The fortress has two layers of battlements all around its perimeter wall. In the center are a donjon, holding the command center, and a watchtower that provides access to all levels of the fortress. The fortress covers the entire peninsula hill. It's build of wood-elven brick and durable chestnut wood. Ost Cópacarnë - View from the Alloromar.png|View from the Alloromar Ost Cópacarnë - View from downstream the Formenuinë.png|View from downstream the Formenuinë Ost Cópacarnë - Towering above any incoming ship.png|Anyone aboard an incoming ship feels eyes upon them Ost Cópacarnë - Behind the gate.png|Behind the gate Ost Cópacarnë - Eat Sleep Watch Repeat.png|Eat Sleep Watch Repeat Ost Cópacarnë - Main battlements floor all around the fortress wall.png|Main battlements floor all around the fortress wall Ost Cópacarnë - Main battlements floor with a platoon of archers.png|Main battlement floor with a platoon of archers Ost Cópacarnë - Main battlements floor view on central command center building.png|Main battlements floor view on central donjon Ost Cópacarnë - Staff gathering in the command center.png|Staff gathering in the command center Ost Cópacarnë - Upper battlements.png|Upper battlements Ost Cópacarnë - View on the inn from the upper battlements.png|View on the inn from the upper battlements Ost Cópacarnë - Command center top floor.png|Command center top floor with archers supplies Ost Cópacarnë - View from fortress tower on the harbour.png|View from fortress tower on battlement roof and harbour Harbour The harbour of Cópacarnë (Quenya for 'red harbour') is the main port for trade between Soronyondë and other parts of the Hisildi realm along Laicanuinë. The harbour is located in a southern river bay of the northern branch of the Laicanuinë at the point where the Tauráva meets the Oroncarnë. Due to the local geography, its both well defendable from invaders and bad weather. The local climate in this part of the Tauráva, with its close proximity of the Oroncarnë, is rather wet. Thunder and hail storms are common in spring and autumn, and there are prevalent strong winds throughout any season along the river. The harbour is guarded by a permanent garrisson that is stationed in Ost Cópacarnë. Both that fortress, and a strategically located watch tower on the other side of the harbour, offer wide and clear view of any movement of vessels on teh Formenuinë and its banks. Harbour - view when coming upstream the Formenuinë from the south.png|View from a vessel moving upstream the Formenuinë Harbour - view from the bow of a Lingwéluntë entering the harbour.png|View from the bow of a Lingwéluntë entering the harbour Harbour - view from the Alloromar.png|View from the Alloromar Harbour - view from the gate of Ost Cópacarnë.png|View from the gate of Ost Cópacarnë Pier The main pier of the harbour stretches out into the Formenuinë to offer safe harborage for both smaller and larger vessels. The entire pier is roofed to protect valuable goods from heavy rainfall. The pier is constructed with sturdy wood-elven brick pillars and fir log supports. The best fir planks are used for the quays and chestnut log and planks are used for the roofing support, the roof and fences. Harbour pier - view from upstream bank.png|View from an upstream river bank harbour pier - view from central entrance stairs.png|View from central entrance stairs Harbour pier - view along docked Suréluntë.png|View along a docked Suréluntë Boats The Hisildi Avari have two basic boat designs. One, called Lingwéluntë, is the standard for fishing and other low weight and volume transports, which has a small hull, one triangular sail and 4 oars. The other, called Suréluntë, is a larger vessel with two triangular sails and 8 oars. The larger variant is mostly used as a trading vessel, for long range and more bulky transport. It has even proven to be sea-worthy by sailing along the Laicanuinë to the shores of Hildórien and even visit the mighty rivers of the Kinn-Lai inhabited eastern jungles of Far Harad, the Hyarmenhurin. Unfortunately the Hisildi have only very few capable sailors who dare, and are willing to, take on journeys that take them outside the Tauráva. The boats of the Hisildi have a hull of fir log and beams, the boardings are made of chestnut wood and masts, booms, benches and oars are predominantly made of dark oak. Harbour ship - Suréluntë side view.png|Suréluntë side view Harbour ship - Suréluntë front view.png|Suréluntë front view Harbour ship - Lingwéluntë side view.png|Lingwéluntë side view Harbour ship - Lingwéluntë.png|Lingwéluntë backside view Watch towers There are two watch towers in Soronmar. One watches over the harbour and the river, and the other watches over the road from Cópacarnë to Ost Soronmar and the small valley in front of Ost Soronmar. They are simply called 'river watch' and 'valley watch', or, in the local Quenya: 'Tirionuinë' and 'Tirionandë'. Apart from their surroundings, both towers and the guard manning them, are identical. Like all main military structures, the towers are constructed of sturdy wood-elven brick and the hardwood of the chestnut trees of the Tauráva. Tironuinë Tirionuinë - watching harbour and river.png|Watching both harbour and river Tirionuinë - I.png|Tops a hillside saddle Tirionuinë - II.png|Facing Ost Cópacarnë Tirionuinë - Captain of the watch.png|Captain of Tirionuinë Tirionuinë - view on Ost Cópacarnë.png|View on Ost Cópacarnë Tirionuinë - view on faction spawn hall.png|View on the Alloromar Tirionuinë - view on the hillside sheep pen.png|View on the Oroncarnë hillside with sheep pen Tirionuinë - the watch on their windy lookout platform.png|Watch on the lookout platform topping Tirionuinë Tironandë Tirionandë - view from the Alloromar.png|View from the Alloromar at Cópacarnë (look at the center of the screen!) Tirionandë - I.png|Leaving the lower woods around Cópacarnë Tirionandë - II.png|A tower looms through the canopy Tirionandë - III.png|Arta Soronmar appears ... Tirionandë - IV.png|Osto Soronmar clearly visible now ... Tirionandë - properly manned.png|A properly manned tower Tirionandë - captain and weapons master.png|The towers captain and weapon master Tirionandë - view on Ost Soronmar.png|View on Ost Soronmar Tirionandë - view from the edge of the valley fen.png|View from the valley fen Tirionandë - view from the gate of Osto Soronmar.png|View from the gate of Osto Soronmar Tirionandë - view of the valley from atop Osto Soronmar.png|View on the valley from atop of Osto Soronmar Commoner structures The commoner structures of Cópacarnë have been build with the simple purpose of adding some houses to the harbour town, without spending too much effort in the details. I decided to add 4 structures of similar set-up and layout, using the most likely common and more expensive wood types available to the Hisildi. Inn The Inn faces the Harbour guard fortress and is located right next to the Welcoming hall. It is build of dark oak and orange dyed hardened clay and has a fir wood roof. True ... this isn't the most luxurious inn around. Hisildi Inn - front view.png|Front view Hisildi Inn - entry.png|Welcome! Hisildi Inn - ground floor.png|Dining & wining Hisildi Inn - behind the counter.png|Behind the counter Hisildi Inn - upstairs.png|This is your room ser Hisildi Inn - all hospitality in one bedroom.png|Yes, all in one! Hisildi Inn - sleep and read.png|Sleep or read, or do both as you please Hisildi Inn - and a view.png|... or stare out the window, it has a view Hisildi Inn - down the ladder.png|Good morning! Hisildi Inn - side view.png|Looking back while moving on to Ost Soronmar Note to self: Why the hell did you forget to add a barrel? Captains condo This larger house belong to one of the captains of the guard in Cópacarnë. It's located east of the Alloromar and has a good view on Ost Cópacarnë and the harbour. The main construction materials used for this rather luxurious home are obtained from the Oroncarnë foothills: larch and pine are used for walls and floors, and the roof respectively. Lime coloured hardened clay is used between the windows. Captains condo.png|A strategically well positioned home Captains condo - Enter.png|Welcome! Captains condo - Want some pumpkin pie with the venison.png|Want some pumpkin pie with that venison? Captains condo - Yes please.png|Yes, please. Captains condo - Ive got the nights watch so Im off to bed.png|I've got the night's shift, so I'm off to bed! Captains condo - Have a cherry as a sleeping pill.png|Have a cherry for a sleeping pill ... Captains condo - Goodnight.png|Goodnight! Farmers home The simplest of Hisildi dwellings are constructed of oak. So is this farmers home found in Cópacarnë. The roof is constructed of dark oak, which generally has better properties to withstand the sometimes harsh weather. The commoner homes all have a layer of hardened clay that functions to support windows and shutters. The cheapest colour they use to dye this material is yellow. Hisildi home - side view.png|Side view Hisildi home - Front view.png|Front view Hisildi home - Enter.png|Entrance view Hisildi home - Waking up sight.png|Wake up and just getting down view Hisildi home - View upstairs.png|Just getting upstairs view Hisildi home - Stepping out of bed.png|Stepping out of bed view Fishermans cabin This humble fishermans cabin is located downstream of the harbour, along the left bank of the Formenuinë. It is built of mirk oak and green dyed hardened clay and it has a fir wood roof. Hisildi_Fishermans_Cabin_-_Overview.png|Overview Hisildi Fishermans home - Enter!.png|Enter! Hisildi Fishermans home - how was the catch of the day.png|How was the catch today? Hisildi Fishermans home - almost done.png|Almost done Hisildi Fishermans home - early riser.png|Fishy smells make early risers Hisildi Fishermans home - birdies twiddle rise and shine.png|Even the fishermen are literate Various minor structures To be added. Roads and lighting To be added. Chicken run To be added. Sheep pen To be added. Category:Blog posts